Decsent of the Fog
by Ant Parker
Summary: Will Joe kill the source? Will Heather get to Harry in time? and what will Henry do when he learns of Harry's true nature? Finale now up
1. The fall of the Order

**Descent of the fog**

**Chapter 1**

**2008**

Tony Archibold, dead, The Order torn apart, a lot of the cult broken apart...

Neil Grayson, a cultist, who was sat in the old Water Prison, was thinking about what he had done, when the Brahms and Silent Hill Police force burst in, "Everybody in this building is now under arrest for Child imprisonment, Supplying drugs, and the assistance to murder Harry Mason!" The head officer shouted, Neil stood up, he quickly ran outside into the foggy outdoors, then loud bangs echoed, Neil fell into Toluca Lake...

Across town in The Lakeside Amusement park Ashfield police stormed the Merry-go-round, shocked tourists surrounded the area, as the officers walked onto the Merry-go-round, which slowly began to move down..

Mark Hart, the new leader of the the remaining cult, was sat in a dark, bloody room, he was in the Otherworld, he had a gun in his hand "how did it come to this? where did we go wrong? it was all Dahlia Gillespie's fault, doing that to her own child, drawing attention to us, then there was the Silent Trinity, James, Eddie, and Angela, them going missing put a bad name to the town and as if that wasnt bad enough Walter's killing spree certainly brought us out, and Heather Mason killing all those cult members, damn her" Mark sighed, Mark brought the gun towards the side of his head.

BANG!

The sound echoed as the otherworld began falling to peices.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Silent Hill Joe Sutherland, was getting into his car when the fog descended, it fell on the whole town, Henry was sat in Ashfield Heights, when the fog appeared in front of the window and creeped in..

"The town will take all"

Heather Mason was sat in the Daisy Villa apartments in New York, when the fog appeared there too...

James Sunderland was sat in his London apartment along with his adopted daughter Laura Sunderland...

Travis Grady was driving his truck through Shepherds Glen, passing Alex Shepherd when his trucks engine died

the fog appeared all over the town...

"Oh crap" Travis gasped as he recognised the fog from that fatefull night 30-odd years ago..

"Henry ran out of his room and into the hallway, Eileen had also run outside "What the hell is going on?" Henry asked

"I heard about this, apparently some people end up in a foggy world, I always thought it was a Urban legend, but everyone seems to be here"

"Isnt that legend from Silent Hill? we should go there to find the source" Henry sighed, at that moment, Henry's radio began crackling...

"What the hell?" Henry wondered, then he saw the ghost of Dahlia Gillespie come from the hallway in his flat.

"OH MY GOD! run!" Henry shouted, the fear that he had last felt back in 2002 was coming back to him, Frank Sunderland shot at them as they ran to the staircase.

"Frank! its us!" Henry shouted, at that very moment Pyramid Head killed him! "Frank! no!" Henry shouted

Pyramid Head looked up at them...

Henry and Eileen stood in fear...


	2. The face from the past

**The descent of the fog**

**Chapter 2**

Henry stared at Pyramid Head

"What the hell is it?" Eileen whispered, as she stared down.

"I saw pictures of something like this in the Silent Hill Historical Society, something to do with an old cult" Henry replied

Pyramid head walked toward the exit, dragging his great knife behind him.

Over in London, James walked toward the window, then the radio in his apartment went off

"James...James...James...James...James...James...James...James...James" it began repeating his name over and over

"Mary?" Laura gasped, Laura was now 24, although she still lived with James who she now saw as her dad

Then a ghost began coming through the wall, it was Harry Mason, although he didn't look like a ghost.

James stepped back from him, "who are you?"

"I am Harry Mason, I was murdered in the Otherworld...

and if you die there, you are doomed to walk there for eternity"

James felt a need to cry "You mean, you have been living in this 'Otherworld?'"

"Not exactly 'living'" Harry sighed

"Isn't there a way to free your soul?" Laura asked

"Not that I know of, most ghosts aren't as friendly as I am" Harry sighed

"What do you mean?" James asked

"The other ones are murderous, I however are not, I have no idea why" Harry sighed

James looked around

"Whats going on?" he asked

"Its the Otherworld, but within our world, we must go to Silent Hill, the god has been born" Harry explained

Gunshots went off, James looked outside, there was a long haired man shooting people, James recognised him from that newspaper in the trash chute all those years ago, no one forgets a face like that...

"Walter Sullivan" James sighed

Over in New York, Heather walked outside, a policeman was looking around the somewhat quiet street, well quiet for NY, he was a tall black policeman, with no hair and minor stubble.

"Excuse me miss, do you have any idea what is going on?" he asked

"A slight one, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Heather sighed

The policeman took a moment to think "tell me anyway" he said

"Well in Silent Hill, in New England a cult tried to summon an ancient god, and brought out a 'Otherworld' which was foggy and barren, and all cars where dead" Heather remembered

"Sounds a bit weird, but hey I heard rumours of that place, my name is Max Harding" Max smiled

At that moment a Air Screamer flew onto the street, Max pulled out his gun, ducked behind his car and began shooting at it, it soon fell.

"OK I believe you" Max laughed

"Yeah, my names Heather by the way, Heather Mason, my middle name is Cheryl" Heather smiled

"Nice name, now lets get out of here" Max said as he stood up.


	3. The darkness is coming

**The descent of the fog**

**Chapter 3**

Henry and Eileen walked out into Ashfield, the place was a mess, people had been killed, monsters had been shot, and Ghosts floated over the remains.

"My god" Eileen gasped

Henry looked around, there was the ghost of Walter Sullivan, Eileen pulled her gun out and shot at him.

"Lets get out of here!" Henry shouted

He grabbed Eileen by the arm and pulled her with him, running by the bodies and ghosts, Henry opened his car up, and it actually worked!

He quickly jumped in with Eileen and set off.

Joe meanwhile was in Silent Hill, the whole town had been replaced by a giant abyss, with fog coming right out of it, along with those Silent Hill Creatures

"He who is not bold enough to stare across the abyss is not bold enough to stare into himself"

Joe sighed, he looked in his car, there was a letter...

"This is a letter from your future self" Joe read

"Its coming, and no one can hold it off, I was not strong enough, soon the world will be shrowded in darkness

We where put on this Earth to suffer, and god dammit! people are suffering here, and there is only one way to stop this

I was too foolish, I chose the wrong path, I damned the world

To release the grip of the Holy Mother, you must offer up the source

Do not hesitate

Offer the source..

Offer the source..

the source..

the source..." Joe stopped reading

He knew that this was the time to do it, this was the time for sacrifice.

Heather and Max had found a working car, they where headed to Silent Hill.

"Silent Hill" Heather sighed

"Bad memories?" Max asked

"Guess you could say that" Heather sighed as she though of her life as Alessa, locked in that dark dark basement room

All alone, Lisa was her only company, the pain was terrible, Heather could remeber the feeling even today.

The car carried on down the foggy road...

James and Laura found a hole in the wall, which lead straight into The Darkness

Laura looked at a sign on the fence in front of her

"The Relentless Darkness has taken all, its to late, too late, too late for us, this town will eventually take us all" Laura read.

James was in the room next door, Harry was with him.

The room was dark and cramped with books on bookshelves on all four walls "This is it, isn't it" James sighed

Harry sighed "the Holy Mother is alive, once she grows strong enough there will be no way to ever see light again"

Out in space, the stars began disappearing, the fog surrounding earth was slowly preventing the sun from reaching the surface.

'We where put here on this Earth'

'Put here to feel joy'


	4. Reunion

**The descent of the fog**

**Chapter 4**

Ashfeild was a mess, broken windows, dead body's everywhere with the odd ghost and dog, then out of the fog, footsteps approached...

Henry who had lost Eileen turned round, he couldn't make out the figure...

"Eileen?" he asked

"My name... is Maria" Maria smiled as she walked out of the shadows

"Have you seen a young woman around here, has brown hair..." Henry began

"but you dont need her.. you have me" Maria grinned, Henry took a few steps back as Maria moved closer

"Look I dont want you!" Henry shouted as he stepped backward, then Eileen came up behind Maria and pulled her backward, then it came.

The darkness was approaching, a loud siren echoed all over, Henry grabbed his head and fell to the floor...

Heather and Max woke up in the middle of nowhere, their car had hit a tree, there where footsteps nearby, Max grabbed his gun and looked in the wing mirror..

It was Vincent, in all his snobbery making the usual gestures with his hands, which never made sense "Heather!" He smiled

"Vincent?" She asked

"Your dead?" She stuttered

"Yes, I am a ghost trapped in this damned otherworld, I saw your father here too, and Claudia" Vincent explained as he walked toward the car.

"You are a ghost?" Max asked

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm on your side, as always" Vincent smiled as he got in the car.

"Ok, I think I can trust him, I say we let him tag along" Heather explained to Max..

Travis was nowhere to be seen...

James, Harry and Laura had figured out where they where

Silent Hill, in a maze, filled with rooms that all meant something, they had already seen Harry's room.

James opened the door to the next room, there stood Maria..

with Eileen and Henry, but the room, it was that hotel room, all those years ago, at the Lakeview apart from all the furniture was gone, only the TV and chair remained..

and on the TV, was THAT video.

James walked into the room, "look James, I better tell you, I killed my wife" he began

Harry stepped back out of shock

"She was dying, I wanted my life back, I wanted her dead" James sighed

Then a heavenly voice spoke into the room

"If that was true, then why are you crying?" it was Mary

"Go on with your life James" the voice faded...

James sighed

Harry, Henry and Eileen was speechless

"He never meant any evil with it" Laura sighed

"He did it for the best" she explained

Henry suddenly spoke

"We need to find whats causing this" he smiled

Everyone in the room looked around for any clues

James looked up and was shocked when he noticed Maria

"Maria!?" He screamed...


	5. The Revelation

**The descent of the fog**

**Chapter 5**

James stood up and faced Maria, he took a deep breath and asked "why are you here? I do not need you!"

"Im always here James, I was there more than you can imagine, you, Harry, I was there for you, was I not?" she asked

"Hey look I dont know who you are but.." Harry began but he stopped as she began transforming into Lisa

"Lisa? but..." Harry began

She began morphing again, this time into something that was not human...

"Oh my god, its him! from South Ashfield Heights! the triangle thing!" Henry gasped, Eileen hid behind Henry. Now Harry had figured it all out, Maria was the town, she was Silent Hill, just like Lisa and this abnormal thing. The town adapted to peoples thoughts, it adapted to communicate, obviously the town itself wasnt a living being, but something in the area was.

Harry lifted his head up, Pyramid Head was stood straight in front of him with his spear in hand, then within seconds a horrible pain hit him, but Harry just kept staring at Pyramid Head, he put his hand on the spear, pulled it out and wrestled it through Pyramid Head, he fell to the floor.

"Harry? are you ok?" Laura asked

"Apart from this huge hole in my chest..." Harry began

"It has gone" Eileen pointed out

"Of course, I should of realised" Henry gritted his teeth, as he pointed his gun at Harry "you are one of them! you are a ghost! like Cynthia the dreaming temptation, Jasper the lost source, and Andrew the ever watchfull eye!" Henry shouted

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" James shouted

"Shut it wife killer!" Henry shouted

"Henry!" Eileen gasped

Then slowly, Harry actually began to decay, he became like one of those ghosts that Henry had seen that day...

Just outside Silent Hill a police car was speeding past all the empty cars, then as they reached Silent Hill the car went soaring across the huge crater, then

THUD!

The hotel room was smashed up a car had flown through the roof, James help Eileen and Laura up, Henry stood up.

"What the hell" Henry wondered

Then a car door opened, Heather fell out.

She looked across the room, and then came to her dads body on the floor

"Dad!" She shouted as she crawled towards him, then she was hit by a headache

"Get back!" Henry shouted, he pointed his gun at Harry then a loud bang echoed throughout the room.

Henry spotted a Sword of Obedience hidden under the car, he grabbed it and jumped at Harry and drove it through him.

Harry began to weaken

"Thank...you..." he gasped with his final breath.

Joe was stood in a Chapel, in the seats of the chapel sat people he had pulled in from outside...

"Today is the day!

today is judgement day!

today we make the choice to save the world

or to damn the world" He shouted

Travis kicked the chapel door open

"Who in gods name do you think you are?" Travis shouted

"I am Joe Sutherland, I will save us from being damned" he shouted

"and just how do you plan on doing that?" Travis smirked

"I will kill the source!" Joe smiled

"The source?" Travis asked

"You know exactly what I am speaking about, you where there! that fateful night!" Joe shouted

"You plan on killing Alessa?" Travis asked

"He re-incarnation, Heather Mason..." Joe smiled


	6. Death

**The descent of the fog**

**Chapter 6**

Travis stood in Joes way, he had a shotgun in his hand

"I am not afraid to shoot you" Travis smiled

Joe walked back a few paces

"Me neither" He smirked, he pulled out a pistol and shot Travis in the head, Travis hit the ground, Joe then walked out of the church and threw some dust in the air, he was in Silent Hill...

He appeared in the centre of the mazed otherworld, just as the team arrived

"You have arrived" He smiled

"Did you do this?" James asked

"No but I can put a stop to all of it, with your help" Joe smiled

"Anything to escape this hell" Henry shouted

"Wait a minute! I know you!" Vincent realised

"Who is he?" Heather asked

"Joe Sutherland, the cults weirdest member" Vincent explained

"Quiet Vincent" Joe shouted

"How can we end this all" Eileen asked

"We have to kill the Origin" Joe sighed

"What is this origin?" Max asked

"The original bringer of the otherworld" Vincent realised, he stood in front of Heather.

"Move Vincent" Joe shouted "I have no desire to kill you"

Vincent ran at Joe, a gunshot went off, then a sword shot through Vincent.

"NO!" Heather shouted

Max pulled out his gun, and shot at Joe, but it was too late

Heather collapsed

Everything went white, The group was laid down on Neely Road in Silent Hill, it wasnt foggy, Joe was down the street from them, he stood up and ran for the nearest car, and got in and drove away, Max stood up and took aim, he shot at Joe, but he escaped.

People began waking up everywhere, the world was a mess, all the debris from the otherworld remained in the real world.

Harry and Heather laid dead in Silent Hill, as well as Vincent.

Their souls where freed.

Everything was calm once again in Silent Hill...

Or is it?

**I will be writing a sequel dont worry, I wont be revealing anything though.**


End file.
